The sacrifice of youth
by mokulen
Summary: HPYYH crossover. It’s set 20 years in the future of the Harry Potter books. Different than other hpyyh stories! There will be yaoi! R&R! UPDATE: Chapter 9! I'm not dead! I will finish this.
1. Chapter 1

The sacrifice of youth

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yuu Yuu Hakusho Characters...sigh

Summary: HP/YYH crossover. So many people do them but I love to read them so I thought to myself "Why not write one!" It is VERY different from other HPxYYH I promise! It's set 20 years in the future of the HP books. Hard to summarize! There will be yaoi! Please R&R!

Chapter one

Hiei craned his head, stretching the muscles of his neck with ease; his hair lightly danced in the breeze. His eyes glowed with interest as he watched the pedestrians walking along the street. He sniffed the air and turned around with grace, knowing exactly whose face he was going to meet.

"Kurama, what brings you out of hiding?" He smirking, pretending he gave a damn.

The other demon raised an eyebrow, grinning back. "It seems your sense of humor hasn't faded with the years, hiei," Kurama smiled, bearing two shiny pointed canines "you have always been such a cocky little demon." He remarked. Hiei was surprised at the affront but mostly insulted by it; yet, he was uninterested in fighting with his former friend. He was more concerned with why the fox youkai had tracked him down after so many years. He waved his hand in a gesture for Kurama to get to the point. Kurama laughed internally at his friend's new found sense of self-control. Kurama could see Hiei was slightly interested, his eyes burning to a deep crimson, but he was hiding it well. The longer he waited to answer the fire demon the more lightly Kurama could spark the reaction he wanted. After five minutes of silent staring, hiei had had enough, just what Kurama was waiting for.

"You insolent fox, you show up here like nothing has happened," Hiei balled his hands in to fists fighting the anger "you are a fool not to fear for you life." Hiei lowered his brow.

"Are you quite finished feeding your own ego yet, Hiei?" Kurama yawned, "Some of us have little time to spare." The Yoko smiled playfully and leaned on the opposite roof ledge.

Hiei, beyond annoyed, bared his teeth and growled at the fox demon. "Kisama"

Kurama only mocked him further by staying silent and ignoring Hiei as he admired his long nails.

"Who do you think you are?" Hiei bellowed not really expecting an answer.

"Really, Hiei, after so long you still don't understand me, what's life without a little...adventure." Kurama said with a smile.

"That's it Fox, our former association isn't going to save you now!" Hiei grabbed the sliver Katana from its holster. With the weight off his left side he was able to properly straighten himself for the duel.

Kurama laughed; Hiei had taken the bate.

"You're so predicable" Kurama's mocking tone only severed to be an incentive for Hiei to begin the duel. The fire demon jumped in the air like a cat ready to pouncing on it prey, swinging his large sword in Kurama's direction. Kurama, knowing Hiei was now incoherent and would not listen to reason, was ready to counter attacked. He stepped out of Hiei's way to avoid the sharp blade; it hit brick with a firework of sparks. With Hiei distracted Kurama flipped backwards landing behind his opponent and grabbed a rose from his hair.

"Rose Whip"

"That will do little good, fox" Hiei stared into the Yoko's yellow eyes with murderous intent.

"What was he thinking, Hiei thought, "what was his purpose, why the bastard act? Kurama and he hadn't left on best of terms but this was not like the fox" He had little time to ponder the idea as Kurama Rose Whip came inches from his face. He dodged the whip easily but cursed himself for being careless.

Kurama was smiling widely as his former team mate dance around avoiding his rose whip. He had to tire-out the fire demon before he would be able to listen to him with an (some what) opened mind. Kurama didn't fear for his safely despite Hiei's warning; Hiei wasn't fighting seriously anyways, neither was he of course. Kurama watched the fire demon flip in the air with elegance and speed. He hadn't changed in the last 20 years at all; still youthful and cherub looking (well...when he wasn't glaring at someone with murderous intent...which was most of the time). "Hiei had to listen to him," Kurama mused. "He is the only one would can pull off this mission!"

Flash Back

"Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Kurama asked a little shocked.

"Why can't we just go in there and kick some ass! Mission accomplished, end of story." Yusuke mudded sounded very bored with the whole thing.

"Yes, Kurama, I said Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Koenma repeated with annoyance, "and Secondly, Yusuke, the place is heavily guarded and can't be infiltrated with out adverse consequences." The youthful lord of hell pointed his finger for emphasis. "Therefore, we must do the extreme!"

"Which is?" Yusuke blurted out impatiently. He was sick of all this encryptic bullshit.

"First, I should explain the mission in detail" Koenma sighed hoping his spirit detectives wouldn't interrupt him again. When they didn't he continued. "20 years ago a boy named Harry Potter fought a futile battle with a dark wizard named Voldemort. The two were strong by their respected wizard standards but there must always be a winner and, sadly, a loser in combat. As the boy's body was never found, he was reported as decease and everyone declared Voldemort the winner. Yet we have no record of such a person being decease. Since then, this dark wizard, Voldemort, has not been seen, but his influences have been felt throughout the wizard community."

"Koenma-sama, if I may interrupt." Kurama asked politely. When Koenma nodded the Fox demon continued. "I see the tragedy of this situation but what does this have to do with us, exactly?"

"I was just getting to that. As ruler of the spirit realm I have been unable to intervene in this situation because it is, essensually, strictly a human matter. Voldemort is powerful and dangerous but human, so my hands were tied. I could only do small things to tip the balance of power to the side of good. I used indirect methods to accomplish this. I dictated a relationship between two powerful wizards and it produced the end result I desired, a child born to fill the prophesy of Voldemort's demise, Harry Potter."

"Wait a minute here! You just messin' with these people's lives for your own purposes!" Yusuke screamed.

"Yusuke, think of it as: For the greater good" Koenma blushed.

"By any means necessary, hnn" Yusuke rebutted.

Kurama who had remained quite through Yusuke's out boost didn't stop the half-demon when he suddenly walked up to Koenma's desk and slammed his hands down. Looking the Lord of Hell Jr. in the eyes he began to speak in a clear yet loud tone.

"So, I see, you feel guilty about this Potter kid. You want 'us' to find out if he is alive or dead! And kill this Voldemort for you, ne?"

"That's not quite it, is it Koenma?" Kurama finally spoke raising an eyebrow at yusuke's display of bronzes.

"No it isn't. For starters I don't feel guilty, Yusuke. The ferry girls don't have a record for Harry Potter, which only means one thing: he isn't dead. Secondly, I don't want 'you' to kill Voldemort, as demons are forbidden to kill humans. I want you to find Harry Potter and 'He" will kill the dark Lord Voldemort as I had originally planned."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Yusuke yelled.

"Well, Yusuke, as I was saying earlier, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a school in England where young wizards are trained in their craft. It is also the last place Harry Potter was seen alive. I need someone to pose as a student in order to infiltrate the intuition and gather information."

Yusuke laughed at this remark openly "Have you gone mad! Look at us! I'm thirty-seven years old! Mind you I look young for my age but NOT THAT YOUNG!"

"I have to agree Koenma-sama; we are not suitable candidates for this mission." Kurama added politely.

"Of course, I was not speaking about the two of you. I had someone else in mind, someone who does not age as humans do, and who is just about the same height as a twelve year old by westerner standards."

Kurama's and Yusuke's shock was instantaneous "You mean Hiei!"

End of Flash back

TBC

Please Review! I'll continue if I get reviews! R&R

Next Chapter I'll explain how Kurama and hiei parted ways...wink wink possible yaoi!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

The darker side of separation.

Hiei was eying Kurama but had ceased fighting. The fight was in his opinion going no where; it was only draining him of stamina. He had proven his point to the fox: he would not be taken likely by anyone! Not even him. Moreover, during the fight Hiei had used his Jagan to see into Kurama's mind but the fox had shut him out rather quickly. He only got the impression the Fox's provocation was motivated by a desire to get Hiei to listen to him.

By Hiei mannerisms, Kurama knew he had the fire demon's attention and hoped Hiei was open-minded enough to actually listen to what he had to say. He cleared his throat.

"I know we left things...unfinished back then." He began. Hiei only uttered an "hn" in response. He was not going to give the fox the satisfaction of knowing he was actually affecting by their parting ways. "We were both ashamed...you didn't have to leave" Kumara was losing his composure with each word; forgetting his objective as his emotion poured out of him. 'Why had Koenma sent "him" to recruit Hiei' Kurama thought, 'This was too painful..."

"hn...baka fox!" Hiei spat "I was never ashamed! I don't care what 'they' think; only shallow bastards concern themselves with what others think!"

"Hiei..." Kurama was at a loss for words. So, Hiei's reason for leaving wasn't pride? Kurama wondered. "Why did you leave me?" He asked openly not really meaning to.

"What would you have done if I had stayed?" Hiei didn't change his expression as he continued. "Would you have had me over to parade around to your cherished mother?" His mood darkened with his exterior appearance.

"When I was ready...yes." Kurama tired to answer honestly.

"We are demons. We do not feel emotions such as humans do, we do not have the same moral code of conduct! We do as we please and show no regret," The Jagan master said each word like it was nothing; he displayed no emotions. Kurama was hurt but repeated to himself it was only a defense mechanism Hiei used to suppress pain. "I left, simply, because you were too human to be tolerated."

Kurama took a step back. Those words were worst than Hiei's katana pieces his flesh. And he said them with out even a hint of remorse. "You...you don't mean that.." The Fox demon stammered physically shaken.

"Do I ever, Fox, say what I do not mean" Hiei stated the question rhetorically as he turned away to leave the roof top. Kurama's plan was flying out the window. His emotion had ruined everything. If he didn't act quickly all would be lost; the mission and Kurama's reconciliation with Hiei would be a dream never realized.

"Hiei!" the passion in the fox's voice force Hiei to turned back to face him. "We need you, Koenma-sama sent me to find you!"

"Hn," Hiei interrupted, "and I should care."

"This is a mission only you can operate; both Yuskue and I lack the skills for this particular assignment." Kurama stated trying to play to the Fire demon's easiest weakness: pride. Hiei eyeballed Kurama, giving the impression he was listening but could leave at any moment if he didn't like what he heard. Kurama continued.

"There is a school in England--for reasons that I will explain in further detail later—is heavy guarded and secured. We need you to infiltrate the institution by posing as a member of their community." Kurama sighed, how was he to explain wizards and witch craft to Hiei without him storming off. "Koenma-sama has established a relationship –indirectly of course—with Ron Weasley, the headmaster."

"Headmaster?" Hiei cocked an eyebrow, "Like a ningen school?" Kurama heaved a sigh; Hiei was too smart for his tip-toeing around.

"Not quite, it is a school, but for specially gifted humans. Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a school for human to learn magic." Kurama sighed (yet again) as Hiei looked VERY skeptical.

"And I am to do what, at this school?" Hiei obviously not interested in the actually answer, more slightly curious at what the fox would say next.

"Confirm or abolish a rumor, that a child name Harry Potter is dead."

"Are you serious?" Hiei was not feeling the sincerity in this mission. He wanted to leave; forget the Fox and their past history—as he had been doing rather well for the past twenty years. He had thought the fox's answers were amusing at first but being in his former (though short lived) lover's presence was making him uneasy. He was remembering too much of the good, and forgetting the bad. He couldn't even say to he, himself, why he had left...'was the fox really so intolerable?' Hiei thought.

"Yes," Kurama said disrupting Hiei's thoughts. "I'm quite serious and so is Koenma, enough so that he is ready to offer much for your cooperation in this mission."

"I'm listening" Hiei was shocked, though he didn't show it. The prince of hell jr. rarely, if ever, offered Hiei anything for his services past a pardon for his crimes. Mostly he just threatened to send him to prison if he didn't comply.

"Before I tell you the reward, perhaps I should explain in more details the task. Balance the benefit and gain factors." Kurama suggested going on to explain everything Koenma had explained to him. Hiei raised many eyebrows at the mention of wizards and humans with magic wands and such but listened none-the-less. When Kurama was thru he leaned back on the roof's ledge.

"And the reward?" Hiei inquired.

"Koenma-sama has offered to resurrect one person, whether demon or human, to the material world." Kurama looked Hiei straight in the eyes to prove he was telling the truth.

Hiei eyes burned red in surprise. Koenma knew exactly what to offer to get Hiei to do what he wanted.

"Yukina..." Hiei uttered not noticing he was speaking out loud.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei clinched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut. 'Yukina," he mumbled.

"Will you take the case?" Kurama asked with a straight forward tone. He was still furious with Hiei and subconsciously wanted to get back at him. Hiei's eyes shot open and he narrowed his eyelids.

"Of course! You knew perfectly well I would...before you even asked me, baka!" Hiei was obliviously aggravated and showed it. Kurama only nodded and jester for Hiei to follow him. Hiei just walked past him with an 'hn'.

"Wait! You don't even know where you're going" Kurama yelled as Hiei was walking (at in-human speed) rather far away from the fox demon.

"I know where 'I' am going. I will find that baka toddler and confirm this supposed reward. I don't need an escort for that, Fox!" Hiei remarked.

Kurama stop following Hiei. He had accomplished his mission: Hiei was on-board. Kurama breathed in the night air and sighed at his former lover's reseeding backside. 'Hiei, I really do hope you can get your sister back...maybe then we can have a chance." Kurama reflected as he turned around and walked in the opposite direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hiei clinched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut. 'Yukina," he mumbled.

"Will you take the case?" Kurama asked with a straight forward tone. He was still furious with Hiei and subconsciously wanted to get back at him. Hiei's eyes shot open and he narrowed his eyelids.

"Of course! You knew perfectly well I would...before you even asked me, baka!" Hiei was obliviously aggravated and showed it. Kurama only nodded and jester for Hiei to follow him. Hiei just walked past him with an 'hn'.

"Wait! You don't even know where you're going" Kurama yelled as Hiei was walking (at in-human speed) rather far away from the fox demon.

"I know where 'I' am going. I will find that baka toddler and confirm this supposed reward. I don't need an escort for that, Fox!" Hiei remarked.

Kurama stop following Hiei. He had accomplished his mission: Hiei was on-board. Kurama breathed in the night air and sighed at his former lover's reseeding backside. 'Hiei, I really do hope you can get your sister back...maybe then we can have a chance." Kurama reflected as he turned around and walked in the opposite direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koenma slammed his stamp on another sheet of documented paper. "Only ten million left to do for today" he grumbled internally. He lifted his head as he heard one of his oni servants yelling down the hall.

"You can't go in there! HEY WAIT! Koenma-sama is VERY busy! Hey! Wait..." The oni's distress was apparent.

Koenma wasn't too surprised to see Hiei's red eyes glaring at him as the fire demon stepped in to the room. The oni servant was still yelling at him to leave; Hiei ignored him completely. Koenma didn't appear all together distressed as the servant looked at his superior for reassurance. With a nod and a wave of his youthful hand the oni left the room quietly.

"I know why you're here" The young Lord stated matter-a-factly.

"hn" Hiei uttered.

"It's all true, everything Kurama said. For Yukina's sake I assume you'll take the case." The toddler had only finished voicing the word "case" when Hiei jumped on his desk with his katana drawn pointing right at Koenma's throat.

"Never assume you understand my motives. I do things for my own incentives. Don't begin to think you can comprehend my reasoning." Hiei sissed

"Hiei," Koenma gulped, "This is a capital offense."

"Hn...I am the only one who can complete this mission, ne? How can I do that in prison, baka" Hiei said as he sheathed his sword hopping off the desk.

Koenma looked shocked as he blurting out. "So! So, you'll take the case!"

"Hai" Hiei proceeded to leave but as he neared the door Koenma throw something at him --he caught it easily. "nani?"

"All you need to know is in that file. I don't want to burden myself with regular updates and briefings," He said this as he rubbed his neck where Hiei had pointed his katana earlier. "From here on in, you're on your own—a solitary agent.

"hn" Hiei grunted as he left. "Just the way I like it." He thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei had found a tree to resting within in Makai to look over the documents the baka toddler had given him. The first page, of the rather brief case file, was a picture of a tavern with a circle drawn on it in red reading "GO HERE FIRST." The fire demon scuffed at the remark 'as if "He" couldn't have come up with such a conclusion on his own.' He thought. Tucking the documents in his coat Hiei jumped to the highest tree branch and opened his jagan eye to locate this, Diagon Alley. The route, he surmised, was western.

Finding and entering a portal to the human world, Hiei used his third eye again to dictate his movement to precise geographical accuracy. Pinpointing his direction he used his in-human speed to jump from place to place. It was not until he had stop many hours later did Hiei notice the difference to his surroundings—this was not Japan. Pasting through continents and bodies of water had seemed like a blur to his demon senses. Concentrating on nothing else but his destination had numbed the fire demon to his changing environment. Hiei stared at the inn standing in front of him; it matched the picture Koenma had given him.

The youkai mapped out his plan mentally. He was to go in, according to the documents, find the tavern keeper and say the phase "Is the head master in?" but Hiei rarely did want was expected of him. Hiei changed the plan to suit him (or more to prove to a certain toddler that no chibi-lord could ever presume his actions). His plan was much simpler: find this headmaster by himself, get the information he needed out of him and proceed with this distasteful case, alone.

He smirked mockingly at the clientele walking in and out of the establishment; their

choice of costume was a tad unusual. Humans' way of dressing was always odd to Hiei but these ningens were dressed in long flowing robes—which was abnormal by human standards. Hiei darted into the tavern as one such couple was entering. To the inhabitants of the inn it merely looked as if a gust of wind accompanied the two normal looking wizards in. Once in and hidden in the shadow, Hiei used his third eye to confirm this "Headmaster" was indeed in the tavern.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama peered into a pool of water. The image slowing coming into focus. The semi-distorted picture made the kitsune smile.

"Hiei, you never learn," Kurama commented as he played with a leaf of a demon plant. "You really shouldn't let your guard down around me." Unbeknown to Hiei, during their fight Kurama had placed a tracking seed on his little fire demon.

"Koenma-sama may think you're the only one who can help in this mission but I'm not buying it." Kurama thought smugly. "I'm going to help you whether you like it or not, Hiei."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

INTENTIONS DISTORTED BY TIME

Hiei watched and waited in the shadows for several hours. The fire demon surmised his plan would be better carried out at night, as most fear-based strategies are...plus it would be more amusing.

He had passed the time by gathering information from the occupants that he felt might be useful later. He had noticed that most of the wizards that came thru the establishment didn't stay for longer than a few moments. They simply walked in, talked to the innkeeper and advanced to the alley in the back of the tavern. Hiei had found this suspicious but the Jaganshi was finding the use of his third eye to be staining -- as these wizards had naturally defensive mind barriers – also, acting on his suspicion would have meant removing himself from his concealed position. He had thought of forcing thru these "defensive" barriers—as he had done when he first arrived--but that would have been more trouble than Hiei was willing to endure for mere curiosity.

The youkai was more concerned with his plan--as night was closely approaching. Hiei had already mapped out the entire tavern and was ready to comfort this Headmaster.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron Weasley sat semi-comfortably in his recliner watching the flames from the fireplace. His room was modern and spacious—by wizard's standards—with all the luxuries his position could granted him. His facial expression reflected the look of anxiety of a man far past his years. The dark Lord's influence in the wizarding world was increasing. Ron sighed to himself; thoughts of the Voldemort always accompanied thoughts of Harry.

"The boy-who-lived...if only that were true now..." Ron thought to himself but was interrupted by a malicious laugh.

"Baka-Ningen" Ron's neck quickly snapped up and stared in to crimson red eyes. The dark figure, with arms crossed, stared at him with obvious ill intent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, they were not lying about that jet leg," yawned Kurama as he yanked his right arm over the back of his left shoulder to stretch the muscle in his forearm. Arriving in London was the easy part, Kurama mused, confronting a very temperamental Fire demon was not.

Kurama stared up at the building in front of him, according to his tracking methods Hiei was somewhere inside this structure. Knowing Hiei--Kurama had already ruled out the possibility that Hiei had followed Koenma-sama instructions-- he had hidden himself in the shadows, rather than be seen, to wait for nightfall. The little pyro did love to be overly covert.

"But foxes love to be stealthy as well..." Kurama said out loud thinking about his planting a tracking seed on Hiei.

The Kitsune walked confidently into the inn. Knowing the innkeeper was expecting an odd looking Japanese wizard to show up and ask him "is the Headmaster in?" Kurama wasn't too fearful of stirring up suspicion. The innkeeper was easy to find, since the place was pretty deserted—seeing as it's late at night. He directed-- using "this way...then that way" gestures with his hands,--the Fox to the Headmaster's room.

Kurama climbed the stairs hoping Hiei wouldn't be too displeased about his interrupting his meeting with the Headmaster...but what's life with out a little...adventure!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Vampire?" Ron breathed out when he found he could not hold it in any longer.

Hiei glared but stayed silent, the word...or title was not familiar to him.

"He thinks you're a hybrid bat demon." An unspecified voice uttered from the semi-opened doorway. Hiei reacted to the unknown voice by throwing his katana at the shadowed corner of the half opened door.

"Really, Hiei, I was only trying to help." Kurama stepped out of the shadows with complete dignity holding Hiei's sword. Hiei only glared at him in disgusted.

"Why are you here? The brat said I am on my own in this mission!" Hiei spat.

Ron was completely frozen in fear as the two beings in front of him spoke to each other in a language he couldn't understand. One was definably a vampire: black cloak, dark expression, and evil written all over him. The new comer had Hogwart's newest headmaster at a disadvantage; he was normal looking but an air about him made Ron's neck hairs stand on end. He had to find a way out of this; he proceeded to reach for his wand hidden in his robe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

Ron wiggled his fingers around, trying to get a better grip on his wand. Only after he had a confirmed tight grasp of the object did he attempt to bring it out of hiding. He slowly lifted his arm.

"What!" Ron proclaimed involuntarily. He couldn't move his arm...a slight pressure now resided on his wrist. The more he tried to move it the tighter it got. He was fumbling around like an idiot which brought the attention of the two demons in the room.

"Hn" Hiei remarked "you think of everything...don't you Fox."

Kurama glowered at Hiei "The preliminary part of any war is tactics, Hiei," then he turned to Ron. "Gomen, Headmaster, you really shouldn't move so much those vines are just going to get tighter." Kurama replied with actual genuine sympathy.

The look of shock was written all over Ron's face. "Vine?" He uttered. He looked down at his arm, attached was, indeed, a vine. He followed the vine's path. He was stunned to realize it covered nearly his whole body! How had this happened without his noticing! What sort of magic was this!

"Who are you people?" Ron choked out the words, as fear was seizing his throat.

"Kurama, Why are you here?" Hiei ignored Ron.

"I missed you" Kurama smirked playfully. Hiei's surprised reaction was priceless.

"Your spilt personalities can be quite annoying, fox" the fire demon replied after he recovered from shock.

"Oh! And you dropped this" Kurama added holding up the file folder the toddler had given Hiei. "Now, Hiei, as I said, the preliminary part of any war is tactics. How are you to devise a plan without strategies, likewise how are you to develop strategies without information?" Kurama cocked an eyebrow.

"hn, that's your way of doing things, fox!"

"exactly why you need me" Kurama gloated.

Completely lost in a conversation spoke in a language he didn't understand, Ron stomped his feet on the ground to get the demons' attention and quickly regretted it. The pain in his arms shot thru him like slow torture.

"Head master, didn't I warn you not to move" Kurama signed.

"I demand to be released!" Ron voiced calmly leaving two very powerful demons speechless.

"I require your corporation first." Kurama recovered quickly. Acting rather Youko-like Kurama played with a piece of the vine holding Ron captive.

"Cooperation?" Ron repeated the phase as a question.

Kurama smirked, "You were expected a visitor today, ne, a student, correct?" the kitsune continued when Ron nodded. "we need to search for something in your school, it's only fitting that we blend in, Seeing as your student never showed, Hiei can fill that position. And I did a little research, you haven't found a replacement for herbology, I am adept at plant sciences, I'd be a perfect choice for the station. "

Kurama's matter-a-fact tone was annoying all persons present in the room. The Fox youkai had this all too well planned out.

"You're daffed if you think I'll let you any where near my school!" Ron exclaimed.

Hiei was sick of the fox getting all the fun. He narrowed his eyes to piercing slits.

"If you don't cooperate, there will be consequence...your students can be blissfully unaware of our presence or they can be in the way of my mission," Hiei ignited a sphere of fire in his hand. "I tend to kill those in my way." As he spoke he balled his fist to extinguish the flame.

"I believe the headmaster understands the situation now, Hiei" Kurama gave his former friend a scolding look. Turning back to Ron. "If you'd be so kind as to sign these enrolment papers, we can be on our way" Kurama was back to playing the part of an overly polite foreigner.

Ron stared at his throbbing arms, watching the vines loosen. Than he looked up at Kurama who was holding out papers for Ron to take. Ron, who didn't know what to do but wanted this all to be over, grabbed them and quickly signed them.

"Now leave!" He replied sternly throwing the documents at kurama. In a flash Hiei retrieve them with out letting a single page touch the ground.

"One more thing, it wouldn't be wise to return to the school this year, for your own sake take a long sabbatical." Kurama added before both he and Hiei jumped out the 5 story window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron straightened his robes but remained seated inhalation loudly he voiced aloud.

"If they think I will just let my school be taken over by monsters they don't know, Ron Weasly!"

He straighten up in his seat pridefully. His expression was darkened as he thought of his situation. What was he going to do about this treat to his school?

The wheels in Ron's mind turned as he slowly thought out a course of action. He laughed to himself, What would Harry do in this situation?

Quickly is stopped laughing as he heard a noise behind him but it was too late. All he heard after that was a whoosh sound. His breathing was forced as he looked down at the blade imbedded in his chest. He tried to talk but blood was filling his mouth. A shadowy figure crouched down and lifted his now slumped head. Ron's vision was failing him he fought to stay conscience...to stay alive.

"aww...did I hurt the little headmaster" A voice taunting. With Ron's failing sensing he couldn't even recognize the gender of his attacker. He groaned loudly as his would-be killer kicked him out of his chair. The impacted pushed the sword out of Ron's body but the flow of blood after-the-fact caused Ron to surrender his battle with death. After only a few moments, Ron was dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The room was dark but Kurama's heighten senses were on full alert. He sensed the presence of another youkai. He sniffed the air, breathing in the scent of a very familiar aroma.

"Hiei, what are you doing in my room?...Your presence is leading me to some rather undignified conclusions" Kurama stared straight in to the fire demon's crimson eyes; the room may be dark to his human side but not to Youko's. Switching personalities had become fairly natural to the fox demon some years ago.

Hiei didn't move a muscle, nor display any emotion. He just sat on the four poster bed. Kurama rolled his eyes at Hiei's "silent treatment" and continued to provoke a reaction from the fire demon.

"I'm rather flattered but I must decline" Kurama yawned "I need my beauty sleep"

"Shut up, fox!" Hiei snapped "I have better things to do then carter to your fantasies" The fire demon glowered; he was not impressed. He didn't like the fox budding into his mission, especially with so much at stake. Hiei was curious about the fox's performance with the headmaster…Hiei was supposed to be the boy Ron was waiting for…Kurama omitted the information, but why?

"Tell me why you lied to the old ningen"

"Simple, I needed a way in. Moreover, I took it upon myself to devise a plan, as you could not play the nice ningen student if your life depended on it, to include you. The head master, with your entrance, would not have thought you were the student being sent to him by koenma. I did not think it was appropriate to leave such a large loose end that might jeopardize the mission at a later date."

"Hnn." Hiei was impressed at Kurama's ability to bend a situation to his benefit. "damn" Hiei thought, "why am I prising him! Stupid fox…but for yukina's sake…he would be useful to me, I suppose..."

"I'll deal with your presence on this mission but get in my way…" Hiei left the threat open to interpretation. Kurama smirked at the remark he knew Hiei's way of accepting defeat: threaten and move on.

"I am happy you have accepted my invitation of help," Kurama couldn't help rubbing it in. "now, I've read over the documents in the file. It would seem you need several items before you can attend this Hogwarts."

"Items?" Hiei cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, items, Hiei. You will be expected to attend classes, blend in…as they say." The Kitsune waited for Hiei to "hn" at this but he didn't, surprisingly he sat silently and waited for Kurama to continue. "There is a list of items and addresses…as well as a contact, Hagrid and a note that says 'meeting' and tomorrow's date. I suppose he will be the guide to this Diagon Alley."

"He is expected me, alone, I presume." Hiei stated with a bored yawn.

"Of course, I'll be busy tomorrow."

Hiei glared straight into the fox yokai's eyes, eying him with suspicion. Kurama stared right back at him…slowly Hiei's stare lost its suspicion but something else replaced it…longing…then Hiei blinked quickly and looked away. He rose from the bed and leaped on the window ceil. He paused a moment. Kurama looked at his back, waiting for the fire demon to say something…anything…

"Busy how?"

Kurama sighed he should have know the fire demon would ruin the mood. "Oh, nothing important…" Kurama waved his hand flicking his fingers as Hiei jumped off the window. "I just heard about this highly secured bank…" Kurama added to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yuu Yuu Hakusho Characters...sigh

WARNING: Yaoi warning BIG time! Its right at the beginning so you can just by-pass it if don't like it :P

Chapter 5: Forgotten objective

(yaoi)

_Kurama entered the room, quickly and with purpose, but with a beauty and elegance only he could achieve. Before Hiei could utter a word the fox demon touched his face with a single finger, drawing down Hiei's face to his lips. A fast gesture Kurama flipped the fire demon around and pushed him onto the bed. The sheets puffed out as Hiei fell, the softness not so uninviting. He attempted to rise only to be pushed back down. Crawling on the four poster, Kurama purred, lending in so Hiei's ear would ring with the soft sound. _

_Pain for the briefest of moments took a hold of Hiei, yet, strangely clouded the defenses. It was only when he focused did he feel Kurama stroking him and licking the back of his neck. Hiei's mind could not hold back the pleasure he was receiving. He knew submission and the lust of dominance all at once. The fire demon cried out. Panting to get his emotions under control, Hiei knew he'd kill the fox at that moment if he stopped. Kurama's sweat, such a pure thing, not salty or savory, but like dew on roses., he thought, as he licked at the fox's hand pressed hard as he lend on the bed for support. _

(end yaoi)

With a pounding echo his dream was ripped away by reality. Hiei became aware of his consciousness with a pant. Trying to get his breathing under control he held his hand to his crest. He calmed his pounding heart as his breath slowed. Such dreams were not uncommon to Hiei years ago but now they were a reminder of something lost. He closed his eyes and leaned back on to the tree trunk with a noise that could be defined as a sign. Then suddenly he flipped on his hunches and jumped to the nearest tree.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ordeal of maneuvering around busy pathways and oddly dressed passersby was going to be the most difficult part of this heist. The irony of being covert while being overt was annoying Kurama to no end. The thought of hopping roofs did occur to him. Yet, he surmised, with displeasure, he would be more noticeable (if seen), jumping from roof top to roof top then by being seen on the ground as a normal shopper. A thief can not afford to be out-of-the-ordinary.

Using rumors and the information from koema's files kurama was able to figure out where the "highly protected" bank was. But getting there was proving to be a problem. Wizards, it would seem, were a rather friendly bunch, smiling, nodding, and giving loud greeting; which was nice of them, kurama retorted, if he wasn't trying to get around unnoticed. With a sigh the fox demon pushed past even more well-wishes and happy faces. He wondered how Hiei would survive these crowds. The thought brought a sly smile to the fox's face.

He'd last seen the fire demon sleeping in a tree near the tavern. Kurama checked his watch, "9:15, Hiei should be meeting that contact by now" he said to himself as he nodded his head to yet another friendly wizard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei watched from a dark spot in the corner of the main room in the tavern, wanted to size up this "contact" before actually approaching him. Hiei couldn't sense youkai from the man, but the large build did raise an eye at the idea he maybe a descendant of a demon. The large man had walked in to the tavern with a VERY large smile, greeting everyone with a loud "allo!" Dealing with him was going to completely unbearable the fire demon concluded, time for a change in plans.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama, trying to stay inconspicuous, pushed his way through another group of loitering wizards but this time he noticed a change in mood. No one was smiling. The fox demon followed the groups' eyes to a central point of attention. There he noticed a moving picture of the Hogwarts headmaster on what looked like a ningan newspaper. Kurama picked up the newspaper—no one else in the crowd seemed to want to touch it--his eyes widen suddenly before returning to normal calm. He read aloud softly

"Hogwarts Headmaster Murdered"

He finished the article and folded the paper in his jacket, with the crowd in obvious shock no one seemed to notice as he left without paying for it.

Reaching the bank was rather trouble-free after that, most wizards were grim in spirit and easy to push past. Looking up at the building, kurama sized the structure up and down noting it was indeed rather large. After surveying the bank he laughed to himself, highly secured was an exaggerated. The ordeal of maneuvering around busy pathways and oddly dressed passersby WAS going to be the most difficult part of the heist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei sat quietly at the widow of his room cleaning his katana. He cocked an eye brow at the noise of the door opening. Kurama walked in holding a bag and completely ignored Hiei until he had hidden the bag someplace. Hiei didn't pat attention to him either; he really could care less what the fox stole or where he put it. Suddenly, with little warning Kurama spoke. Hiei pretended not to notice the abruptness.

"The Headmaster is dead" Kurama said with little feeling. He turned around looking straight at the hiei. He took the paper he stole out of his jacket and throw it on the bed knowing Hiei would never read the paper if he past it to him.

Hiei only grinned, thinking how much easier this mission would be now without stupid ningens interfering. He gave Kurama an eye showing the fox he really could care less and continued to clean his sword.

"I find it funny, the method of death" Kurama spoke softly without a hint of suspicion.

"hn" he replied stopping his cleaning and proceeded to stare out the window.

Kurama, trying to form a reply, flopped on the bed finally looking around Hiei's room. Then he noticed something.

"Hiei, where are your things?" Kurama asked sounding like a disapproving parent.

"hn, there's been a change of plans" Hiei looked over from the window with a grin.

TBC

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ryougabriellucile: You'll have to wait and see what he'll do :P keep reading!

Darksaphire: Yeah, I had some problems with when I was editing the 6 chapters into 4. but I fixed the Rod/Ron thing! Clap for me!

Kirallie: Indeed, I killed him…poor, poor ron

Dark Dragon34: Here is the update! Lol

FluffysBijin05: Hope, you're still reading this fanfic fluffy, you're my fav. Reviewer!

To everyone else who reviewed THANK YOU glomped

SORRIES SORRIES SORRIES! I'm so horrible! I didn't update this fic for soo long! Things just kept getting in the way, school (now over), looking for work, family, etc... But now I have a full-time job and it's easier for me to find time to write again!

Please R&R so I know people are still reading this and havn't given up on me…I'll finish I PROMISE!


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any character from Yuu yuu Hakusho or HP.

Before you read the chapter – just like to take a moment to say I'm so sorry for not updating years ago. I recently been challenged by someone to finish this Fan fic..so here I am in an attempt to do so. So, let me know if you're still out there  Please review.

CHAPTER 6

"What do you mean a change of plans?" Kurama signed, shutting his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Hiei only glared in his general direction for a spilt second to let the fox demon know he wasn't in a mood to discuss it before returning to his sword.

"A glare across the room, Hiei, is not an answer" Kurama continued, now rubbing his temples with annoyance.

"Hn"

"Contrary to your continued belief, neither is that," the fox demon rolled his eyes -- quite sick of talking to such a large brick wall – then proceeded to flop down on a pillow "why must you be so lacking"

"The only thing I lack is your vanity, Fox,…in hearing yourself speak." Hiei replied, lifting his head up to stare at Kurama in the eyes. The ill intent glowing from his crimson irises.

Kurama grinned internally, quite pleased with himself for getting a complete sentence out of the little fire demon. Making himself more comfortable on the bed, the Fox demon flipped on to his back flopping his arm over his face pretending to give up in defeat "Masking feelings with glowering…how boring" but before Hiei had time to look away Kurama slowly rose on the bed to a kneeling position and met Hiei's gaze dead on.

Kurama bite the nail on his pointer finger in an attempt to look visually alluring. "Make love not war…isn't that what they say" Kurama cocked an eyebrow in a gesture of insinuation.

Now it was the fire demons turn to sigh "Hn, You really do like hearing yourself speak" ripping his glowing eyes away from Kurama he added. "Fine, if it will shut you up"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is awful!" Hermione bite her lip so as not to cry. She threw the newspaper into the fireplace in an attempt to gain control over her emotions. Picturing Ron's killers screaming for mercy in the flames. She turned away from the fire and her mental image. Now facing a room full of eager wizards -- eager to hear her plan of action to this tragedy when she had none. She just wanted to run away to some place quiet where she could be alone with her grief. She took a moment, letting air in and out of her lungs and when she finally lifted her head her face was like stone. Devoid of distracting emotions she addressed the wizards with an air of authority.

"In light of our head master's unfortunate departure, I will take over his duties for this semester…Hogwarts will not be defeated! We did not build it up to be what it is today" She paused and stared at everyone in the room, making eye contact, reminding them of their struggles over the pass 20 years to secure Hogwarts as a neutral institution of learning and training. "The dark influence will not win here…not today…and not while we still have the abilities, materials and drive to fight on!"

She didn't expected clapping at the end of her speech but the blank faces that stared back at her filled her with dread. She remembered Harry at that moment. He could inspire thousands just by standing in their presence and Ron...he was likable, making him a fine headmaster…but her? Whether she tried or not her words sounded arrogant and self-centered. Hermione knew they wanted a leader who "knows the answer" not one who "knows, they know the answer and proceeds to explain it like everyone else in the room is a moron"

With a sigh she thought "No matter what I do I put people off" cursing her matter-a-fact nature she tossed her robes behind her to make it easier to walk then proceed out of the room and away from the responsibly to be anything but her self. She stood tall and focused searching until she found the door she was looking for. Grabbing the handle gently, turning the knob and pulling the heavy wooden door open she throw her self into the dark space inside. Pushing a dirty mop out of her ways she flopped down on to the floor hard bearing her face with her hands…as if they could hold back her pain…when they couldn't even hold back her tears. As the liquid slipped though her fingers she felt so alone in the world she could barely stand to breathe…all of a sudden the brush of air from the door opening forced her to look up.

Glaring down at her was a dark figure. Her eyes couldn't focus as the only light was being blocked by the form in front of her. All she could make out was a silhouette. Hermione blinked once to try to get some detail of who had interrupted her private moment when she noticed an outline hanging at the figures side and the bi-line from the newspaper article came flashing back to her "Head Master slain by sword"

Hermione tried to call for help but her month was so dry from fear she couldn't even wet her tongue enough to whimper. In the darkness shot out two red beacons of light, which were no sigh of hope for the new head master…as they were the dark figures eyes staring straight down at her. She tried to swallow but they wasn't anything in her throat to swallow…she held back a cough from the attempt. As the outline sword was being raised, Hermione closed her eyed tight preparing herself for the pain of a stab wound when she heard a voice calling faintly.

"Hold on…" the voice was getting louder and closer but Hermione was too afraid to open her eyes…help was coming but it would be too late. Once again the head mistress braced herself for the blow that would end her life.

Suddenly she shot open her eyes in surprise as voice returned but this time only feet away from where she was sitting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elegantly walking through the taverns halls, Kurama continued to keep his dignity as he chased after a certain fire wheedling demon.

"Wait...Hiei…" Kurama was beyond annoyed at having to call after his "old" friend and partner. It was truly beneath him to act in such a way but curiosity was getting the better of him. Finally he caught up the devil in question standing in the doorway of the tavern's broom closet.

"Hiei…" Kurama let out a breath of annoyance, "you promise to tell me your plan then you just run off.." Kurama stopped scolding the youkai when he noticed the women staring back at him with red rimmed eyes. The Fox was shocked to say the least at the sight of a women crying in a closet but more so by the fact that this is what had gotten Hiei's attention…enough of his attention to leave their discussion mid-sentence. Kurama leaned on the door for support as he rubbed his temples; he was starting to get a headache. Kurama's weight on the door pushed it a bit more opened to expose the dark space with a glow of light.

As Hermione's eyes gain the ability to see a bit more clearly she noticed the odd height of her would-be slayer. Straining her eyes to see better in the new brightness she quickly looked for the blade…but there was nothing in the small figures hands.

Kurama smirked at himself for quickly grabbing the katana from Hiei's grip before the women could adjust her sight. Proceeding to hide it behind his back he gave the Jagan master a look that says "what the hell are you thinking?"

Kurama by-passed Hiei and presented his hand to the women.

"Miss, do you need a hand?" he asked politely.

She laughed out loud at her own silly quickness to jump to conclusions as she pushed her self up off the floor with the help of Kurama's strength. Now fully recovered from the transition from darkness to light she studied the two figures with interest. She giggled again…a boy: her would-be-killer.

"My, My, I must look a mess…" She brushed at her robes smoothing out the wrinkles formed from sitting in them. A smoke screen for the two males watching her, she rubbed at her face trying hard to wipe away any disgrace of tears and pain.

"Now then, I am Hermione Granger, Head Master of Hogwarts, please to make your acquaintance…and you are?" Looking at Kurama, she waiting for a name.

"Kurama, Miss Granger, I am pleased to make your acquaintance as I am the newest member of your staff" Kurama bowed.

Hermione twisted her attention to the shorter male expecting the boy to answer in turn.

Hiei, who had had quite enough of all this nigen niceties, just walked away from the head master without saying a word.

With a sign Kurama bowed again

"I'm deeply sorry about Hiei…he's rather shy. Good day to you Head Master" The fox took a deep breath and proceeded to follow the Fire Youkai leaving Hermione alone again her heart still racing from the whole ordeal.

"Are you going to explain any of that?" he asked when after he caught up to Hiei

"hn"

"That better translate to a yes" Kurama eyes flashed yellow. His patience was in short supply.

"She disputed my new plan" Hiei said in a bored tone.

"and what is this new plan of yours?"

"Anarchy" Hiei answered grabbing back his katana that Kurama had taken from him.

"Anarchy?" but Hiei never saw Kurama puzzled look as he walked ahead of the Fox demon never looking back. Even when they reached Hiei's room he just shot the door behind him.

Before Kurama could knock he heard a Hiei's voice through the door

"You have your own room"

Kurama eyes burned amber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As morning broke Hiei lifted his eye lids to welcome the dawn. His private bliss was disrupted by an all too familiar voice.

"Morning sunshine" Kurama was a foot from the bed playing with one of his plants.

"How did you get in here without me noticing!" Hiei's eyes narrowed and he reached for his katana. It wasn't until the fire demon moved did he realize he was surrounded by things he had never seen before: a load of books, a wooden stick, an owl in a cage, and a black robe. The look of shock on Hiei's face was priceless to Kurama.

"You needed things…I thought you would be grateful" Kurama smirked "oh, don't pout. You can work this into your new plan…or just think up a new one…you seem to be quite good at thinking them up on a whim, ne" He adding when the only reply he got from the fire demon was a glare

"You" was all the little Jagan master could utter.

"What…did you really think those bags I hid were from the bank…now I wouldn't move too quickly, the plant seed I used to subdue you is still quite effective…" tapping his pointer finger on the side of his chin "seeing as you're in such a submissive position have any ideas what we can do to pass the time?" Kurama smirked.

Hiei paled thinking of the dream he had had the previous night.

Kurama laughed as his own sexual innuendo

"haha, You're too easy to tease, Hiei, I was referring to your performance with the head master, can to share with the whole class what the hell was running though your head?"

Hiei flopped his head back on the bed mumbling "Baka Fox"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To be Continuted.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"Are you ready now to tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours…"

Kurama paused in mid-sentence once he reached the bathroom doorway. Watching with interest as Hiei, who didn't have the sense to wait patiently for the effects of Kurama's seed to wear off had taken it upon himself to burn the sheets (including 95 of the bed), was cleaning his self up.

"Distracted by something, Fox" Hiei glared as he rustled with his wet hair in the attempt to dry it quickly…Water pallets and left over traces of ash falling on his bare chest as he did so.

"I am not too distracted to notice you're stalling, Hiei" Kurama yawned but raised a discrete eyebrow getting a pretty good look at a semi-wet and naked from the waist up Hiei.

The fire demon hastily grabbed his black cloak that was lying on the ledge of the tub in frustration murdering a "hn" as he passed Kurama on his way out of the bathroom.

"What, was it something I said?" the Fox called out…adding with a grin "or something I didn't" following the fire youkai back into the main room.

Hiei grabbed one of the only books on the bed that didn't get burned to ash pretending to read the cover. Any distraction was better than looking at the smug face of his former friend.

With an air of superiority Kurama lightly fluffed a pillow on the chair in the corner of the room before eloquently seating himself.

"I'm all ears"

"hn…I thought you would have been smart enough to figure it out by now"

"oh, I am…I just really like hearing you speak…its such a rare occasion after all" replied Kurama wondering what might happen if he throw the pillow at Hiei -- thinking better of it -- he squeezed it once feeling the soft polyester filling before placed it on the floor. He took a short breath before continuing "with such a large breadcrumb like anarchy it wasn't hard to figure out"

After a few seconds of stillness Kurama broke the silence.

"yes, Hiei master plan" spreading his arms out dramatically for emphasize as he rose from the chair he was sitting in "Kill everyone in his way and while everyone is running around like chickens with no Rooster to lead them he sneaks around unnoticed by everyone…yes, great plan..only one small problem"

"I go down, you go down" Hiei threaten quickly lowing his voice along with his eye lids in an act of intimation knowing full well that Koenma's warning to send both demon's back to poison if either killed a human was still very much applicable.

"I'm hurt you think so low of me…tattle tailing is beneath me, Hiei" Kurama laughed "I was referring to the highly protected school you must infiltrate…so how are you going to get in if you kill this newly appointed head master as well? Two head masters die 24 hours apart…yes, you will have your anarchy but you will also have one closed Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry"

Hiei just rolled his eyes

"well, your plan -- as unorthodox as it was -- did get rid of one nuisance…that Nigen didn't look like he was about to let us peacefully walk the halls of his school"

"You have changed, Fox; you can accuse me of murdering a human without patting an eye?"

"Was that a complement?" Kurama playful asked rhetorically.

"No, and one more thing you got wrong" pushing passed the fox demon to get to the window -- Before jumping out -- adding, "I didn't kill the old Nigen…someone beat me to it"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pot roast or chicken?" Kurama thought out loud. Neither one sounded all that appetizing but with the limited menu selection he would have to make a choice between the two lesser of many great culinary evils being serviced..

"May I join you…umm"

Kurama blinked before lifting his attention from the tavern menu to meet Hermione's eyes.

"Kurama, Head Master" Kurama stood up gentlemanly offering the chair opposite to him to Hermione.

"I am sorry for forgetting. I was a bit started the first time we met" she replied blushing.as she seated her self.

"Think nothing of it, Head Master"

"Please, call me Hermione…that title…" she fumbled on her words avoiding eye contact…quickly recovering she continued "well, it's much too soon for such formalities. I'm not officially Head Master until the start of the school year"

To Kurama it was quite evident that this woman was dismissing her feelings. There was an obvious association with the former murdered head master…a relationship the ex-thief was very curious to unearth. He almost kicked himself for smiling at the thought of how close she came to joining him in death.

"Then the school will remain open?"

Hermione didn't reply verbally merely nodded her agreement as a waiter passing by distracted her from the conversation at hand. She politely asked for a menu and was handed one by the maître d'; she began to glance over it. Kurama followed suit, returning to his menu and his food dilemma…almost gagging as he read the entrée titled "Blood pudding"

"Oh, you must try the blood pudding" Hermione suggested out of the blue.

"Naturally" Kurama replied but when the waiter returned to take their order he was quick to respond "I'll have the chicken, thank you" folding up the menu and returning it. He didn't pay much attention nor care what the lady opposite to him ordered…he was a bit distracted as the wheels in her head were turning…divulging a plan to get closer to the Head mistress in order to satisfy his curiosity.

"Are you business today, Ms. Granger?"

"Actually I'm free this afternoon, why do you ask?"

"My charge, it would seem is quite destructive with his new school supplies; I can only assume the Head master who know all the best places to restock" Kurama smiled, putting on the charm was so easy he felt a bit sorry for the woman when she blushed. "Please, if you would be so kind to accompany me in a day of shopping"

Hermione lowered her glass of water she had been drinking to return the smile.

"I'd love to"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To Be Con't

Promise Chapter 8 will be longer…having a little writer's block to the direct of the plot (any suggestion much appreciated)

Hope you like..read and review!!


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 - Pleasantries first**

Circling his finger seductively around the edge of the tea cup he met her staring eyes. If only Hiei was this easy to control he thought.

"Head Master, I was meaning to ask you" He began laying the cup down on the café table. "What do you make of all these rumors circulating around?"

Caught off guard by the question Hermine blinked like an idiot unable to speak a word. She shook her head in an attempt to regain her mental clarity, taking an eased breath in she smiled before speaking.

"I am assuming, you mean the ones about a Dark Wizard who shall remain nameless"

"Come now, Headmaster, I would think a woman with such a heroic past fighting said nameless Dark Wizard would not feel the need to address him so"

Hermione eyed the Fox demon with suspicion; she was always weary of those who did not display fear of the Dark Lord – even charming handsome men who she had just spend the good part of the afternoon shopping with.

"So, our escapades have reached over the seas, have they" she commented taking a sip of her tea casually.

"I'm an advent reader" Kurama answered just as casually. The woman was suspicious of him now; he would have to change the subject quickly to get the conversation back in his control. "We, Japanese, know little of your enemies, Miss Granger, and taboos in freely speaking their names…I am sorry if my foreign curiosity has offended you"

Hermione almost laughed at herself for so quickly jumping to conclusion. "I am sure our ways are quite strange to you..." she paused for a moment in thought "No, I am the one who is sorry for being short with you, but we are living in dark times and…" she looked away for a moment as if forgetting where she was. Kurama almost spoke to draw her back to the present moment and conversation…but before he could part his lips to speak, she turned her head back in his direction and added "what rumors were you referring to exactly?"

Kurama grin in triumph. "That the Boy who lived is still alive"

Hermione's eyes widen to saucer in shock.

Reading her body language Kurama signed internally; the women knew nothing of interest..."pity" he thought.

Before Hermione could regain her composure to reply, Kurama glanced at his watch and proceeded to snap his fingers to get the waiters attention.

"It seems time has gotten away from us, Head Master…I think we should head back…I know Hiei will be glad he will not be lacking in his magically supplies thanks to your help"

Staring like a fool Hermione watched as Kurama paid the bill and rose from his seat.

"Shall we" Kurama asked offering his hand to the head mistress.

Hermione nodded; her thoughts so preoccupied by thoughts of her childhood friend she didn't even notice Kurama's proposed hand offering to assist her from her café chair and almost bumming into him as she rose herself without it.

"Are you alright?"

Before thinking better of it, she whispered "Did Malfoy tell you this?"

"This?" Kurama asked polity…pretending to have no idea what she was referring to.

Hermione cupped her hand to her month as if she was a child speaking out of turn.

"Oh, it nothing...I was just thinking out loud" She added quickly walking out of the café.

Following behind her was a grinning Fox demon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione mentally kicked herself for speaking without thinking. She was forming a very bad habit lately of looking like a fool in front of her newest employee. She had just left Kurama at the Tavern and was on her way home. First thing she was going to do when she returned home was send a letter to Malfoy. If we wished to continue to be head of Slytherin house he would stop with his nonsense theories about Harry Potter being a coward in hiding. To think after all these years he was still going on about such things when they should be left buried and dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Entering the hotel room, Kurama lazily smacked the door behind him.

"You look tired" Hiei forced out with concern. Being nice was not natural for fire demon but he knew – whether he liked it or not -- he needed Kurama's help to execute this mission.

Flopping down on a nearby chair Kurama yawned "enduring your continued disregard of my wisdom is very taxing" throwing his parcels at Hiei's feet.

Hiei kicked the books and other Wizard nonsense out of his way with a "hn"

"Did you do anything productive today? Perhaps kill anyone of importance to our mission?" Kurama teased.

Hiei rolled his eyes and preceded to storm out of the room – if Kurama wasn't going to play nice-nice neither was he!

After the room stops tumbling from the impacted of Hiei's exit, Kurama laughed "getting rid of him is just too easy, wouldn't you say, Malfoy-kun…" Kurama frowned "but I think we may need to ask room service for a new door"

"That's not my concern" a man snapped stepping out of a floor length mirror.

The Fox demon sighed "and here I thought that fine pure wizard blood upbringing of yours would have instilled some manners...tsst tsst Mr. Malfoy…pleasantries first, then we'll get down to business"

"Pleasantries!" Draco Malfoy spat out "You had my owl mailed to me with this return address printed in its own blood!"

"Well, you got the point of the message, didn't you" Kurama raised an Eyebrow to emphasize his own rhetorical question.

"I don't respond well to threats" Malfoy eyed the smug kitsune, throwing the message he received at Kurama – which the fox demon patted away with his hand as if it were trash. The dead bird hit the floor with a sickening crunch. The note reading "wait until I am alone, then enter" that was stuffed in its beak falling out.

Kurama looked over at the lifeless owl on the floor "Fine, have it your way, let's get down to business. I asked you here for two specific reasons; I am sure you are well aware of rumors floating around…Miss Granger tells me you have theories?"

"Oh that stupid Mud blood, she's behind this!" The wizard spat.

"Actually, no, she's blissfully unaware -- the girl is quite dense and naïve actually – your name merely came up when we were discussing Harry Potter"

"Ah, that coward! He has everyone fooled…he is most certainly hiding in the muggle world somewhere while everyone here praise and worship him as the fallen hero"

Kurama sighed. The man knew nothing conclusive; his strong convictions were not based on facts but hatred. "Well, thank you for clearing that up…on to my second reason"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes "which would be, what?"

"Discussing the newest member for your house"

The Wizard stood dumbfounded. "Excuse me?"

"I have read your 'Hogwarts, a History' and this sorting hat business does not appeal to me; my young charge will skip all that nonsense and be invited - with open arms - into your Slytherin house"

Draco's face was beat red with bottled up anger. The way he was being spoken to – like a child – was not something he was accustom to. Being ordered about in such a tone was beyond disrespectful! Who was this man, to think he can just make plans like everything was in his control.

"Now, keep in mind, whatever he does…how ever strange or…how should I put this..." Kurama paused, leaning back in his chair and crossed his long legs before continuing "out of the ordinary for an 11 year old boy, you will inform me. Tell no one, understand" Kurama's eyes started to burned yellow forcing the other man in the room's eyes to widen in fear and shock.

"What the hell are you!?" The pure blood wizard stammered out

"Now, that is a very dangerous question, Malfoy-Kun" The Fox demon narrowed his eyes "it is safer to forget such concerns and concentrate on doing what I ask"

Before Malfoy could grab his concealed wand a vine grabbed his arm tangling around as it traveled up his upper arm to his throat. Held back by the vegetation, the Wizard was completely immobile.

Kurama rose from his seat with an air of dominance and authority. Coming over to the wizard -- so close he could feel his trembling – he raised his finger in front of the man's face, giving the wizard a good look at his sharp nail before he pressed it to his cheek and proceeded along to his ear. Malfoy stared straight into the Fox's eyes trying to regain some dignity. Kurama grinned and bend his head to the side of the man's face, his finger still on his other cheek pressing slightly into his flesh. As a thin red line of blood starting to form Kurama whispered softly into his ear "Do we have an understanding"

"I'd rather die!" was his reply through clenched teeth.

Abruptly puling back, Kurama smirked, licking the blood drop on his finger "funny you should say that" telepathically tightening his plant to emphasize his evil point. "Didn't you mention something about not responding well to threats…care to test that theory"

The wizard lowered his eyes in defeat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After opening ten doors, the demon pair finally found an empty cabin.

"Ah, finally some peace" Kurama lazily flopped down on the cushioned seats, stretching out like a cat over the entire space, tossing his parcels on available side opposite him – leaving no where for Hiei to sit.

"Move" Hiei commanded.

"I think it is a perfect opportunity for you to go make nice-nice with your little school friends"

"hn, they all act like fools"

"Yes, but they are now your classmates, at least try to be civil, Hiei" Kurama retorted adding a sigh when he saw the appalled face of his friend. "I suppose that is a bit much for you…" taking a quick second to ponder an alternative the fox continued "I can always inform the school you're a deaf mute"

The little fire demon snorted his opposition to the idea.

"Well, you're just going to have to tolerate them then" Kurama flipped his head slightly to brush his hair off his shoulders without raising a hand. Glancing at his watch quickly he added "forty-five minutes until we arrive" Kurama's face turned serious as he lowered his voice "I have already arranged for you to be placed in a house as we can't have a public displace of some ridiculous magical hat alerting everyone you're a demon…oh, and one more thing" The fox smirked as he throw a robe at Hiei – which he caught without fail. "put this on"

Hiei stared at the silly Wizard uniform but thought better of complaining as every indignity he had to endure on this mission was worth it for his sister's sake. He quickly slipped into the garment by tossing it over his head. It wasn't a perfect fit, a tad long for his short stature (which only made him look shorter) but with it's bulky shape he would be able to hide his katana without trouble.

Leaning to one side, resting his left cheek on his palm Kurama held in a laugh "now, aren't you the cutest little thing"

"Don't give me another reason to hate you" Hiei retorted giving him a death glare.

"tsst tsst, Masking your feelings with threats…how juvenile…the truth shall sent you free, Hiei" Kurama replied pleasantly.

"Hn, and when's the last time you told the truth" The little demon replied rolling his eyes in disgust.

"Oh, is that why I always feel like I'm in a cage" The fox smirked sarcastically.

Unexpectedly the door to their cabin opened and a young boy's face popped in looking around in hast. "Aye, dis da cabin full?" the boy asked in a think Scottish accent.

Hiei growled low in his throat in annoyance "yes, now leave" he snapped, looking as threatening as he could devoid of his weapon of choice. Without so must as a whimper the boy ran off down the hall.

"I'm thinking the deaf/mute angle is the best shot we've got' Kurama comments to himself with a heavy sign.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

!!Next chapter Hiei and Kurama reach Hogwarts!! And I'll actually get around to inventing a plot 

It would be nice if people would comment – whether you like/hate certain things about this story -- I can use all the help I can get (I'm horrible at sticking to a set story line haha). Anyways, thanks for reading  I'll try to update soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The crowded train station was a bloody picnic compared to actually being on the train…all five of Hiei senses were over taxed with Ningen nonsense. The only thing keeping him sane was the fact that this mission had self-serving importance to him.

After Hiei's display of civility with the young Scottish boy, Kurama had had fun trying to make Hiei play "Friends" with the stupid Ningen children calling it "practice". If that wasn't horrible enough for the antisocial demon, the kids – annoyingly – thought Hiei was the "cutest thing they had ever seen" But before the fire demon could bark a reply to that statement Kurama dragged him off to another cabin to repeat the same indignity.

Finally, The Fox had bored of his game and return to their empty cabin to relax for the remaining minutes before the train arrived at the school.

"The children are quite right you know…you are rather…"

"If you finish that sentence I will be force to remove myself from this mission but not before removing your head from your pretty little body" Hiei cut him off, whipping his head away in disgust.

"So, you think my body is pretty, eh" Kurama raised an eyebrow

"hn, a figure of speech…but leave it to you and your vanity to read too into things," Hiei grabbed his bag and rose from his seat "I'm going to find another empty cabin…this one seems a bit over crowded with your ego"

As Hiei turned to leave, the train suddenly shifted to the left resulting in an unprepared fire demon to not-so-gracefully land in Kurama lap. Not willing to admit embarrassment as his cheeks started to redden the fire demon stiffen but didn't dare lift his head – the last thing he wanted Kurama to see was any truth to his "supposed" affections…for what seemed like several minutes neither demon moved…then Suddenly a whistle blew disturbing the silence.

"Time does seem to just slip away, doesn't it" Kurama pouted.

Hiei took this opportunity to straight himself and get off of the fox's lap. Without so much as a "hn" The Fire-Demon bolted from the tiny train cabin.

Not wanted Hiei outta of his sight (and control) Kurama grabbed his own parcels and followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The smell of nature was refreshing, Kurama took a long deep breath in…shutting his eyes, musing to himself, he thought, as he let a long breath out, how wonderful it was to be off that mechanical contraption and entering such a natural place..Glancing over, he noted, it was truly a glorious juxtaposition that only a demon could appreciate, as he watch Hiei exhaling as well.

Tearing his gaze from his short friend, the Fox's eyes traveled along the rows of children: long lines formed…each robed child seemed to know where to go. In his observations Kurama's eyes narrowed in on one familiar face directing a line of marching black clad youth.

"Excuse me a minute, I have some business to attend to" The Fox grinned.

"I don't care what you do" Hiei snorted.

"Master Malfoy" Kurama called out as he walked over to his intended "business". His greeting was not well received by the Head of Slytherin who stiffen instantly. The Slytherin House leader turned his body towards the individual addressing him with an even face but his body language gave away his fright and anger.

Kurama almost laughed. Men, like Malfoy, were not accustomed to fearing others and it made them all the more fun to play with.

"What do you want?" Malfoy snapped in the most accusing tone.

"We had left on uncompromising terms" Kurama reply sheepishly as if he was innocent of whatever crime was being implied by the wizard's tone.

The Wizard lowered his voice, as his House was within hearing distance, knowing if he spoke two octaves above a whisper they were likely to be overheard. "Compromise implies I had a chose!" he hissed.

"You misinterpreted my meaning" he replied. The fox brushed a stray strand of hair off his shoulder with a flick of his hand.

"Threats can hardly be misinterpreted!" bellowed the wizard. Malfoy narrowed his eyes in anger.

"As long as you do as I instructed a threat is merely words" The Fox grinned at his own flawless logic.

Draco was shaking with rage. He narrowed his eyes to the Fox demon but held his tongue.

"House Master, you seem ready now to met my charge" Kurama waved to Hiei to come over as a master would beckon a dog...ignoring the crimson death glare he got in return.

Knowing full well that the spiteful fox would find numerous ways to make him regret declining his request, Hiei walked over.

"What" He demanded.

Shake his head. Kurama turned to Malfoy bowing apologetically "I am terribly sorry for his rude behavior"

The Wizard, who didn't expect better from a ward of an obvious evil creature, said nothing.

"Hiei, this is Professor Malfoy, who is the head of your new house...remember to always listen to what ever the professor says and behave yourself accordingly" Kurama grinned like a proud parent.

The little fire demon face dropped. The words "are you serious" were written bolded in his expression. There was no way he could respond to that...the condescending tone shocked Hiei in otter disbelief. Before he could recover the head of Slytherin nodded a quick greeting and stormed off without saying another word.

"I do believe he snub us, Hiei...how rude"

Pitching his eyes shut, the short demon was pretty sure if he spoke to the fox he would kill him; therefore, he to ignored the fox and stormed off as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei had no idea where he was supposed to go but not really caring he simply stood off to the side. He watched as line after line formed of stupid nigen brats. Like cattle they marched together in the same direction without purpose or knowledge of where there were going - only blindly following the procession. The whole scene was a reflection of what the fire demon thought of all humans.

"umm..excuse me, but I think you're suppose...to..be..ah, in our..umm line" a stammering voice made Hiei stare into the eyes of a young girl who had been slowing inching her way towards him for some time now.

"I see ...um..robes..." The girl left the sentence unfinished as when she noticed the demon's attention was focused so directly on her. Throwing her eyes to the ground to avoid the eye contact, she bite her lip and kicked her heals nervously.

With a sigh Hiei passed in front of the girl towards the line of students with robes that matched his, merely muttering "very well"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lost, Professor Kurama?"

"Hermine," Kurama faked astonishment even though he had smelled her approaching. "Forgive me for being so formal…you took me by surprise" he lied with a grin.

"Think nothing of it, professor, in private conversation formalities are unnecessary" She smiled wide "if you are not lost, why the troubled face?"

"My ward seems to be demonstrating his independence by running off"

"Come now, how much trouble can he get into" Hermine laughed at Kurama's worried expression as she lend him through the rows of children also heading to the castle's dinning hall.

Scanning as he walked, Kurama, finally spotted Hiei. His mood internally changed from relief to amusement as he noticed a red haired girl happily bouncing around the fire demon, a girl, Hiei was quite obviously trying to ignore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei tried disparately to ignore the chatter around him but as the seats filled up around him the hope of peace dropped lower and lower. Most notably was the conversation between the red haired freckle faced girl who had approached him and a taller brunette female.

"So, what did you two talk about, details..give me details!"

"I just pointed him to the Slytherin line, Jess" With her nerves mastered the girl was able to speak normally.

Rolling her eyes, Jess, turned to a black haired Asian boy seated to her right "John, who's the new kid"

"What, you interested in jail bait, Jess" The Asian kid smirked

"Ah no, dumbass, Kate got the hots for 'em"

"I DO NOT!" the fackled faced youngsters' cry was drown out by cheers of her peers as food magically appeared on the table.

Just as Hiei started to wish he was invisible the man he was introduced to in the morning approached the table stopping just behind where he was seated.

"A word, please"

The whole table turned at once to see who the master of the Slytherin house was addressing. The short spiky haired lad got up and followed the wizard with a level expression.

"ohh...a bad boy, Kate, you sure know how to pick 'em" Jess quietly remarked with glee...noting the spiky haired boy flinch as if reacting to her comment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wizard gestured Hiei to the empty hall and pointed to the bench built into the stone wall but Hiei ignored the invitation and remained standing.

"What" The word was uttered with all the distain Hiei had pint up from his long day.

"Not that I expect much from the son of that man but..." before Draco could continue the fire demon cut him off.

"That man, is not my father" Hiei pronounced each words through clutched teeth but his voice was even.

"be that as it may, your guardian left you in my house, where I am boss and I demand respect" The profession of potions paused as he noticed the red eyes on the child for the first time...dismissing them as a magical tactic to intimated him he continued

"who ever you people are..." He paused, mentally smacking himself for stooping so low as to threaten a 12 year old. "mark my words, I will find out" Turning away from the boy, Draco flicked his hands, dismissing the new Slytherin to return to table.

Hiei narrowed his eyes in thought as he returned to his seat at the large wooden table "what is Kurama up to" his heavy pondering wasn't enough to drown out the noise for long. Apparently, the freckle faced girl had been talking to him for some time and was expecting a response.

"So...um..yeah...is that..like..okay?" she avoided eye contacted by concentrating on a fig...rolling it back and forth on the table.

"Is what okay?" Hiei grunted beyond disinterested in what the stupid little human girl wanted

"you and me...you being...um..I mean…hanging out sometime " her pale white face was a tomato as the words rushed out of her month.

Hiei closed his eyes "oh, Kurama will pay for this"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darkness was upon the sky like a sheet of indigo. Without city lights the stars shown brightly. The light wind blew on the small demon; his long robe rustling loudly as he moved quickly. Being unable to sleep in a room with so many humans Hiei had found his way to Kurama's quarters easily...fining access via an opened window.

Brushing aside the hair that fell over his third eye, the fire demon, untying the white band he wore in the human world. The comfort of removing the cloth gave him a sense of peace dispute his dark mood. He was beyond annoyed. First at Kurama for making up the ridicules back story that they shared relations and most recently being locked in a room and told to he was expected to sleep with a horde of nigen babes. All these indignities he had to suffer almost made him want to forget this stupid mission...but some things were worth displaying a little humility. The thought calmed him for a moment...Hiei took this moment to touch the white sheets on kurama's bed, pressing his finger tips lightly over the fabric before lifting them up. There was something to be said about the pleasures of a soft warm place to sleep...trees were a necessity when needed, of course, but the fire youkai couldn't deny the smile on his face as he lay his head upon a feather filled pillow. His private reflection was interrupted by the sound of the door knob turning. Realizing who was entering, the demon rose quickly, his calm moment ended. As much in anger as in self disgust, Hiei, throw the pillow at the opened door. It hit Kurama square at the chest.

"So you're still angry, my son"

"I am not your son!" Hiei spat "when in this whole stupid mission did I become your son"

"Actually, you're my ward..." Kurama corrected, picking up the pillow that had fallen to the floor and walked to the bed."I couldn't have the staff thinking I was personally involving myself with a young male student to which I had no relation...such actions would lend to assumption that are frown upon in this realm." Without looking Hiei in the eyes he reached over the other demon, innocently letting his body press lightly against him, placing the pillow back on the bed neatly where it had been originally. Letting go of the fathered filled cushion, left his hands free to rest on Hiei thigh. Pretending the intimate gesture was nothing more than that, he continued "I thought it was a suitable cover story"

"do you think you can hide your true colours for long" batting the fox's hand away.

"People prefer to be naive; A basic understanding of human nature will tell you that, Hiei"

"I am knee deep in human nature" Hiei spat "do not remind me..I am well aware of their naivety"

Kurama chuckled "does my boy have a girl..."

Before the fox could finish the sentence Hiei charged upright off the bed plowing the head of his kanta into the Fox's stomach with enough force to push kurama towards an upholstered chair on the far left side from the bed. Thinking him dazed, Hiei drew his weapon, splitting the chair in two. As the two pieces crashed to the floor, he damned himself for being too slow in being able to slice the youkai in half. Kurama, with folded arms against his chest, tapped his foot in disapproval beside the destroyed chair. With a "hn" of disappointment, Hiei, made a mental note to remember not to give the crafty bastard a warning next time.

"Really, Hiei, how am I to explain why I need a new chair"

"Humans are naive, remember, make something up" at that, Hiei proceeded out of the bedroom window. Muttering about the necessity of trees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Playing the part of the teacher came naturally to Kurama. He mastered the trade quickly and had won over the students by the first class. Whether his methods were on par with normal herbology lectures was inconsequential to the demon - it was much more fun to secretly teach the youngsters about demon worlds plants and fungi.

The bell rang on cue to mark the end of his first week as Herbology teacher.

"Now remember students: Time is precious – knowing that fact does make one immune to abusing it - you all do well not tarry on your assign homework" At that Kurama dismissed his class. The room was silent in less than a second as the children races to their next course.

"I did not realize a devil could be so profound"

The fox demon turned around to see the Slytherin Head, who had appeared as if by magic - which was probably the case as Kurama had not heard any foot steps enter the room.

"A devil? You're getting warmer Darco-kun" Kurama grinned brushing passed the professor to get to the main hall. Draco didn't follow...merely glared daggers through the demon's back.

Rolling his eye, Kurama, toyed with the thought of killing the Professor. He truly was getting sick of being stuck up on and hearing useless empty threats. Hiei would gladly do it and there were ways to keep it secret from the spirit world. As murderous methods danced in his head kurama failed to notice Hermine trying desperately to catch up with him without overtly appearing to do so.

Finally accepting her defeat, Hermine, panted out his name.

Kurama sighed as he foreshadowed the annoyance the head of the school would bring him. A headache was already forming.

"Head Master," Kurama begin but stopped when he saw the strain in Hermine's eyes.

"Professor, I need a word with you…it is regarding your ward"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TO BE CONTINUED…hopefully it will not take me as long to update. (Thinking up a plot is hard! Sooo hard).

Reviews would be nice...ideas..or rants..don't care!


End file.
